dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Losers' Revenge
• Tipo Variable: Losers’ Revenge Las Parejas deberán enfrentarse a 2 Desafíos creados por las Parejas Eliminadas de Wikonculous Race. Para este desafío, se le pidió a las parejas eliminadas que cada miembro creara un Desafio, dando un total de 24 Desafíos Disponibles. Estos desafíos son muy variados entre sí, y algunos incluso podrían contener objetos (Boomerangs / Adelantos). Evidentemente, no todos tienen la misma dificultad. Una vez reciban esta Pista, avisen a Chari cuando estén listos y él les dará un Desafio elegido con Sortea2. Una vez lo completen podrán hacer el segundo. La clave de todo este desafío es LA SUERTE, así que no quiero quejas ¿Entendido Palmer- ejem, Concursantes? ¡Suerte! Una vez hayan completado sus 2 Desafíos, Chari les entregara la Pista Final. De ser posible, tomen captura de sus victorias. 'Captivating Command #1' Mira o Actúa: Devil Wears Drama Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo Mira o Actúa deberá armar un Outfit de 5 Prendas (Cabeza, Cuello, Torso, Piernas y Pies) usando Google Imágenes, cada una de un color distinto. Sin embargo, para pasar este desafío, el Competidor deberá adivinar el Patrón de Color Correcto. Cada Prenda debe ser de un color, y el orden debe coincidir con el del Patrón Secreto, cada que aciertes un Color en el lugar correcto se te avisara. Una vez adivines el Patrón ganaras el desafío. Cada Outfit que tengas deberás enviárselo a Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli y él te dira si acertaste o no. Además, si llegaras a adivinar el Patrón Secreto a la Primera, ganaras un adelanto. Una vez lo completen podrán pedirme su siguiente Desafio o Pista Final según sea el caso Estado: No usado 'Captivating Command #2' Esta o Esta: Night at the Museum Dibujar a los miembros del Team con un Vestuario de alguna Época Antigua, enmarcados y expuestos en la Pared de un Museo, junto al nombre de la Obra O Crear un Blog que contenga 10 Pinturas Fauvistas y 10 Pinturas Impresionistas con su Nombre y Autor. En el caso de la 1ra Opción, una vez tengas tu dibujo deberás entregárselo a Lucidum Star, quien lo juzgara. Si apruebas completaras el Desafio. En el caso de la 2da Opción, tendrás que pasarle el Blog a Lucidum Star que revisara si contiene lo necesario. Si es así completaras el Desafio. ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Reconciled (Desafio 2) 'Mimions #1' Mira o Actúa: Laberynth Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo mira o actúa tendrá que resolver un laberinto. Una vez tengas la solución, deberás entregársela a Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli para que lo revise. Si es correcto completaras el desafío. La Solución únicamente será válida si durante el recorrido no se ha chocado contra las paredes del laberinto, caso contrario fallaras. Archivo:E5cY9MZ.png Estado: No usado 'Mimions #2 ' Mira o Actúa: '''Sliding Puzzle Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo Mira o Actúa deberá completar un Puzzle Deslizante de 16 Piezas Una vez lo hayas completado deberás tomar captura de tu victoria y enviársela a Lucidum Star él lo revisara y si está bien completaras el desafío. https://www.proprofs.com/games/puzzle/sliding/challenge-144/ '''Estado: Hecho por Neighbors (Desafio 1) 'Pizza Guys #1' Mira o Actúa: Love Roulette Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo Mira o Actúa deberá declararse a uno de los usuarios del Chat en Mp. Para el desafío, se usara una página de números aleatorios, del 1 al Número de usuarios en el chat. El número que salga es al que el usuario debe declarase en mp. Además, deberá pasar captura de su declaración y su resultado. Si la Declaración es demasiado simple, no será válida. Una vez lo hayas hecho, deberás pasarle captura a Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli que la revisara. Si está bien completaras el Desafio. Estado: Hecho por Pinkys (Desafio 2) 'Pizza Guys #2' Pasan Todos: '''Fast Food Never Failure El equipo deberá crear un afiche publicitario de una marca de comida rápida que contenga: nombre, eslogan y a almenos uno de los miembros del equipo interpretando a los personajes de dicho afiche realizando alguna acción. A diferencia de lo habitual, este desafío evaluara la Calidad por encima de la Velocidad, con una calificación del 1 al 10, se revisara la Creatividad, Funcionalidad y Sentido Estético. Siendo necesario un 6 para superar el desafío. Una vez tengas tu afiche deberás pasárselo al usuario Starchip que lo juzgara y determinara si aprobaste o no. '''Estado: Hecho por Neighbors (Desafio 2) 'Weavers #1' Pasan Todos: '''Millennial Problems Ambos miembros de la Pareja deberán escribir juntos un fic de almenos 700 palabras en el cual ambos miembros discuten gravemente por un detalle para luego reconciliarse por una estupidez. La reconciliación no debe ser instantáneamente, debe sentirse la Tensión. Una vez tengan su fic deberán entregárselo al usuario Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli que lo juzgara. Una vez lo apruebe completaras el Desafio. '''Estado: No usado 'Weavers #2' Mira o Actúa: The BGO Race Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo Mira o Actúa deberá ganar una partida de 50 casillas en Board Game Online. Para este desafío, el concursante se enfrentara a la Competidora Clásica de Wiki Total; Frooty y deberá derrotarla. Una vez lo haya hecho completara el Desafio. Estado: Hecho por Eternal Rivals (Desafio 1) 'Socially Awkwards #1 ' Pasan Todos: Move on! Ambos miembros de la pareja deberán dibujar a sus 2 ocs bailando su estilo de baile favorito. Una vez tengan el dibujo deberán dárselo a Lucidum Star que lo juzgara, además, deberán especificarle que estilo de baile es. Si es correcto aprobaran el desafío. Estado: Hecho por Confederates (Desafio 2) 'Socially Awkwards #2' Pasan Todos: Ring in the Sand Ambos miembros del Equipo deberán buscar un Anillo escondido en una Serie de Blogs. Sin ningún tipo de Pista, deberán buscar en distintos blogs un Anillo escondido. Sera como buscar un anillo en la Arena ¡Suerte! Una vez lo encuentren deberán enviarle captura de su ubicación a Lucidum Star, el los aprobara si realmente lo han hallado. http://es.lightpruebas.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:LucidumStar/1 Estado: Hecho por Artists (Desafio 1) 'Optimists #1' Mira o Actúa: Who knows more about Wikis? Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo mira o actúa deberá escribir un nuevo artículo o añadir información a un artículo ya existente en cualquiera de las Wikis Visitadas anteriormente. La edición realizada deberá ser de almenos 500 palabras. Luego deberás mandar el link para que se verifique en el historial de cambios el número de palabras y el nombre del usuario que lo editó. Esto será revisado por el Usuario Lucidum Star que determinara si está bien o no. Estado: Hecho por Reconciled (Desafio 1) 'Optimists #2 ' Pasan Todos: A well-interpreted actuation Ambas miembros del equipo deberán actuar una escena perteneciente a la serie o película de la Wikia correspondiente, en este caso; The Walking Dead. Si se equivocan en la actuación deberán hacerlo otra vez. Además, antes de actuar, deberán buscar en Youtube la escena que interpretaran y pasarla. La escena debe ser de almenos un minuto. Esta actuación será juzgada por Lucidum Star. Estado: Hecho por Artists (Desafio 2) 'Writers #1 ' Pasan Todos: Mistery Dare Ambos miembros del Equipo deberán escribir una historia de almenos 750 palabras que consista en un romance entre ambos miembros del Equipo y otros 2 de la competencia. Este Fic debe ser serio, y contener la opinión sincera del equipo acerca de los miembros que eligió. La historia será juzgada por Fire Garnet. Si logran sorprenderla obtendrán un Boomerang. Para aprobar será necesario que cumplan los requisitos ya mencionados. ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Party Lovers (Desafio 2) 'Writers #2 ' Pasan Todos: Burn Text Ambos miembros del Equipo deberán narrar en almenos 550 palabras sus experiencias en la competencia y sus equipos favoritos y odiados. Además, deberán explicar el por qué son sus favoritos o por que los odian. Decir que no odias a nadie o no tienes favoritos no será válido. El Texto será juzgado por Rub 482, y si logran sorprenderlo obtendrán un adelanto. Además de los requisitos ya mencionados, se tomara muy en cuenta la ortografía y la redacción. Cuidado con ello ¡Suerte! Estado: No usado 'Beauty and Beast #1' Pasan Todos: Search for Life Siguiendo pistas, ambos miembros del Equipo deberán hallar 7 Llaves escondidas en 7 de las Wikis Visitadas anteriormente. Para hallar las llaves, tendrán que pedirles pistas a Chari, una vez hayan encontrado las 7, tomen capturas y envíenselas al Usuario AaaKali que las revisara. Estado: Hecho por Royals (Desafio 1-Incompleto) 'Beauty and Beast #2' Pasan Todos: Around the world in 20 minutes Ambos miembros del equipo deberán participar en una Partida de Geoguessr de 5 Escenarios en el Challenge Mode. Para este desafío, ambos miembros deberán obtener almenos 10000 puntos, y terminar los 5 Escenarios. Una vez lo hayan hecho deberán enviarle captura al TTG de este Desafio, Laureano Greene Además, durante todo el desafío, deberán tratarlo y referirse a él de forma amable, (Don Laureano de preferencia) como si fuera una autoridad. Una vez hayan completado los 5 escenarios, los 10000 puntos y lo hayan tratado así, aprobaran el Desafio Estado: Hecho por Eternal Rivals (Desafio 2) 'Reporters #1 ' Pasan Todos: Aren’t you glad for being alive? Ambos miembros de la pareja deberán crear un OC en la Wiki Fannon con los siguientes Puntos: Una breve introducción del personaje. Apariencia. Personalidad. Historia: Como sobrevivió al apocalipsis zombi Destino: ¿Qué sucedió con tu personaje al salir vivo? Una vez lo hayan hecho, deberán pasarle el Link al usuario Hakendo Mit, que juzgara su desafío. ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Party Lovers (Desafio 1) 'Reporters #2 ' Esta o Esta: Great Tribe or Grand Tribune En este desafío, los equipos pueden optar en realizar su propio logo de equipo similar a los de los equipos de Drama Total junto con un nombre y un slogan que los represente O Una bandera de tribuna tipo cancha de futbol en el que tendrán que realizar algún dibujado o colocar una frase bien cruda, digna de las tribunas. Ambos dibujos serán juzgados por el usuario Moon Armin, y si lograran sorprenderlo, obtendrán un boomerang. ¡Suerte! Estado: No usado 'Experimental Hikers #1 ' Mira o Actúa: Fashion Crime Aquel que no haya hecho el ultimo mira o actúa deberá rediseñar su oc usando 3 Colores. Al azar se le asignara uno de 6 colores (rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta). Deberán rediseñar su oc usando ese color, y 2 colores que NO combinen con el color otorgado, de los 5 restantes. Es decir, el rediseño de su oc, tendrá 3 colores. Una vez lo tengan, deberán enviárselo al usuario Aleji, que juzgara su desafío. Traten de cometer el mayor crimen de la moda ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Pinkys (Desafio 1) 'Experimental Hikers #2 ' Pasan Todos: Roo's Riddle Room Ambos miembros de la pareja deberán enfrentarse a 5 Acertijos planteados por Roo. Para cada acertijo, hay una pista que podrían ayudarlos a resolver los acertijos. Ustedes solo tienen acceso a 2 de ellas, si quisieran más deberán hacer un mini desafío. Si llegaran a pasar los 5 acertijos sin usar las pistas, ganaran un Adelanto Se reunirán con Roo en DT Fannon ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Confederates (Desafio 1) 'Owner and Bunny #1 ' Pasan Todos: Faster than a Wild Bunny De las categorías; Tierra Fuego o Agua, cada pareja deberá mencionar un animal persona o cosa que tenga relación con la categoría usada Este desafío será dirigido por Juandiego Azulite en “Un video para comentar Wiki” ambos miembros de la pareja se enfrentaran a Made17 en el desafío. Cada ronda Juandi dira una de las 3 categorías, el primero que diga un animal persona o cosa relacionado gana un punto. El desafío se gana a los 15 puntos. Si Made los derrota, tendrán que reintentarlo desde 0. Además, no vale repetir palabras, y solo se permite un mensaje por ronda ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Reconciled (Desafio 3) 'Owner and Bunny #2 ' Pasan Todos: Confess your Frustration Ambos miembros deberán trabajar juntos para escribir un fic de 800 palabras acerca de su experiencia más abrumadora en la carrera. Además, deberán explicar por qué se sintieron abrumados en ese momento. Es obligatorio que la situación sea real, y que sea abrumadora, caso contrario el desafío no será válido. ¡Suerte! Estado: No usado 'Weeaboos #1' Pasan Todos: '''Anime Encyclopedia '''Descripción: Después de WR, Nofor volvió a casa solo para encontrarse con su colección de anime desperdigada por su casa. ¡Ayúdalo a acomodarla nuevamente! Instrucciones: Se les otorgará una lista en orden alfabético que contiene exactamente 30 animes que Nofor ha visto a lo largo de su etapa Weeaboo. Con esta lista, deberán dividir dichos animes en grupos de tres, relacionándolos en categorías que por ahora son desconocidas. Para formar un grupo entero y completo, los tres animes deberán de estar correctamente en su categoría. No hace falta colocar la razón de por qué están juntos, con entregar el grupo basta. Para ganar, deberán completar de al menos 6 grupos de forma correcta. Completar los 10 grupos de manera exitosa será recompensado con un Boomerang/Adelanto. Nofor decidirá si tu premio es un Boomerang, o un adelanto. Durante el desafío además podrás preguntarle de que va un anime, siendo su descripción una pista de su relación con otros. Sin embargo esto será una opción limitada. Una vez tengas los grupos listos, entrégaselos a Nofor y el los juzgara ¡Suerte! Estado: Hecho por Daters (Desafio 1) 'Weeaboos #2 ' Pasan Todos: Crackships Descripción: La Anime expo se acerca, y Popa decidió participar haciendo doujinshis para vender, pero Popu dejó todo para la última semana antes del evento y aún no decide que ships deben tener sus doujinshis, pero no se conformará con cualquier ship Instrucciones: Los concursantes deberán crear ships entre los concursantes de WR, dando 3 razones por las que estos concursantes harían linda pareja, además de un pequeño fanfic/fanart (a elección) para acompañarlo. (No se podrá hacer ships entre dos personas en la misma pareja) En caso de hacer un fic, este deberá tener por lo menos 650 palabras Si realizas una pareja extraña, pero que sorprendentemente cumpla las condiciones, obtendrás un Boomerang/Adelanto. Una vez tengas tu ship, tus motivos, y tu fanfic / fanart deberás entregárselo a Popupi quien los juzgara. ¡Suerte! Estado: No usado Categoría:Episodios